


Just A Kiss

by rainbowgoddess



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-17
Updated: 2000-01-17
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowgoddess/pseuds/rainbowgoddess
Summary: Ray is having a bad day. Can Fraser make it better?





	Just A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    Just A Kiss
    -------------
    
    Elaine Besbriss observed Detective Ray Vecchio from a safe distance.
    Ray had been in an absolutely foul mood all day, and had been taking
    it out on everyone that crossed his path.
    
    "ELAINE!" Ray yelled from across the squad room.
    
    Elaine sighed. She guessed she wasn't safe after all.
    
    "Yes, Ray?" she said, trying to keep her voice neutral.
    
    "*Where* is the Matheson file? I only asked for it a year ago,"
    snarled the detective.
    
    "It's right here, detective," Elaine replied, taking the file to his
    desk and handing it over. Ray grabbed it without a word and started studying
    it.
    
    "You're welcome," said the Civilian Aide sarcastically as she stormed
    back to her own desk.
    
    "What's with Vecchio today?" Detective Huey asked Elaine.
    
    "I don't know. He got up on the wrong side of bed? Someone pissed in
    his cornflakes? His mother tried to set him up with one of her 
    friends' daughters again? Take your pick."
    
    Elaine noticed that Huey was scribbling something on a piece of paper.
    She looked over his shoulder to see what it was, and grinned. When Ray
    left the squad room for a moment, she quickly sneaked over and taped
    the paper to the front of his desk.
    
    Ray returned from his trip to the men's room and noticed something stuck
    to his desk. He removed the offending piece of paper and read it out
    loud. "Beware of Ray" it said.
    
    "Very funny, Jack," Ray said with a scowl as he crumpled the paper in
    to a ball and threw it across the room at Huey, who ducked.
    
    As Ray was chewing out a junior detective, Benton Fraser arrived
    in the squad room. "Uh oh," said Elaine. "Think we should warn Fraser
    about his partner?"
    
    "Let Big Red fight his own battles. Better him getting shredded than
    one of us," replied Huey. Elaine frowned but didn't say anything. 
    
    As Fraser approached Vecchio's desk, the detective looked up at him with
    a frown. "Hi, Benny. What do you want today? Going to make me ruin another
    suit?"
    
    "Hello, Ray. Actually, I was only going to ask you if you wanted to have
    lunch with me," replied his friend. 
    
    Ray threw up his hands. "Lunch? I'll be lucky if I have time for
    dinner with the mess I have to deal with."
    
    "Bad day?" asked Fraser sympathetically.
    
    "You could say that," replied Ray with a sigh.
    
    "Is there anything I can do to help?" the Mountie asked.
    
    "I don't think so, Benny, but thanks anyway."
    
    Ray didn't notice the mischievous twinkle in his partner's eye. "Are
    you certain, Ray?"
    
    "What, are you offering to kiss me and make me better or something?"
    asked Ray.
    
    "That doesn't sound like a bad idea," said Benny. He put his hands under
    Ray's arms and lifted the detective from his chair, then put his arms
    around Ray and kissed him soundly, much to the surprise
    of the people around them.
    
    Ray took Benny's hand and almost literally dragged him out of the bullpen.
    "Elaine, I've gone for lunch," Ray called over his shoulder as he exited.
    "Actually, I'm gone for the rest of the day. Maybe tomorrow as well.
    Hell, expect me when you see me."
    
    Elaine turned to Jack Huey. "I think Ray's day just got a lot better,"
    she said.
    
    "I think you're right," Huey agreed.
    
    END
    
    


End file.
